Silent Love
by Bulma and Vegeta 4ever
Summary: Just to make it clear to everyone this story is being re-written and is now called Love and War. It has less errors and I added more into it. Hope all of you get to read
1. Celebration

The Main Characters

Vegeta – He is "The Prince of all Sayins" and is very mean, rude, and impatient. He spends most of his time either training, meditating, yelling, or picking a fight with someone - Age 19

Bulma – Vice president of C.C. and is one of the smartest human beings alive. She is kind towards people but can be very mean at times and she has a very short temper so be careful not to get on her bad side – Age 17

Broly –Vegeta's sparring partner and adopted brother. He was adopted by King Vegeta when he was 5 because his parents died in battle. He spends most of his time training or thinking about his past – Age 24

Mina –At the age of 4 she was found wondering in the streets shunned by everyone and was all alone until Dr. Briefs found her and took her in. She is very kind and hates when people be mean to her and if the time comes she will defend herself – Age 23

Kakarot - Vegeta's Bodyguard and best friend. He spends most of his time eating or being a clown but when someone messes with the ones he know and care about he will get serious. – Age 19

Chichi – When it comes to being nice and mean she is very much like Bulma. She loves to cook, try new foods, and learn new recipes. She is good in marshal arts but only uses her skills when someone is in trouble – Age 18

Raditz – He is Bardock's oldest son and hates the thought that he isn't the strongest in the family. He loves getting into trouble and making someone else take the blame for it. He spends most of his time beating on Kakarot or trying to figure out how and why is Kakarot the strongest in the family – Age 23

Jasmine –As a child she and her parents were in a terrible accident which killed her parents and she became a lonely orphan who was teased about not having anyone to love her. Later on in her life she was adopted by Chichi's parents but one thing about her is that she's not afraid to attracting attention but afraid of what the people might say about the way she looks. - age 21

Turles – He is the second oldest and loves to bully people especially his brother Kakarot. He loves competitions and can be a bit of a show-off. He spends most of his time playing with his DS, GBA, or PSP. - Age 20

Serena –She is very tough but gentle. She loves going somewhere new and gets excited about big events like parties, shopping, banquets, etc. She can be a tomboy when it comes to sports but when it comes to clothes and fashion she's all girl. – age 20

Other Characters

King Vegeta – The king of Vegeta-sei and father to Vegeta and Broly's foster father – age 47

Lea – Queen of Vegeta-sei and mother of Vegeta and Broly's foster mother. Is very kind but likes to demand people and even King Vegeta cannot stop her – age 43

Bardock –General of the Vegeta-sei army and one of King Vegeta's most trusted friends – age 41

Mameko – Bardock's wife and Lea's bodyguard and best friend – age 39

Mr. Briefs – Bulma's father and president of C.C. He loves to invent new things that will help people in need – age 50

Mrs. Briefs – Bulma's mother and Mina's foster mother. Can be very light headed and worries when the ones she love is not in her sight – age 44

Nappa – Elite bodyguard and one of the commanders of the Vegeta-sei army – age 47

Falene- Nappa's mate and teacher to young elites – age 42

Bad Guys

The Icejins – An evil alien race and Vegeta-sei's greatest enemy

SILENT LOVE

Chapter 1 - Big celebration

"COME ON!! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT KAKAROT", Vegeta said kicking Kakarot to the ground of the GR (Gravity Room). Raditz, Turles, Broly, King Vegeta, and Bardock stood back and watched their battle. "Alright Vegeta I'll stop going easy on ya but don't cry if one of my attacks are TOO powerful for you" said Kakarot with a big grin on his face.

"You'll pay dearly for saying that "Vegeta said unleashing a powerful ki ball at Kakarot while Kakarot meant one of his own ki balls with Vegeta's. When the ki balls clashed together and made a big explosion you could only see smoke. Then the two sayins flew out of the smoke and started fighting Arial style. They were kicking and swinging at each other and dodging any ki ball they threw.

"This is a very intense battle between our sons" King Vegeta said as he turned towards Bardock." I agree" said Bardock. "I never thought that these two would reach such high power levels even stronger than ours".

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS" Raditz shouted in his mind. Kakarot being the youngest of our family is also the strongest. And he's goofy…why is he stronger than I ... it doesn't make sense, I should be stronger because I'm the oldest. While Raditz was deep in thought he didn't notice a ki ball heading straight for him. RADITZ LOOK OUT! Kakarot shouted to his older brother. When Kakarot's words finally got to him he snapped out of his daze and just dodged the ki ball. "WHO THE HELL JUST TRIED TO KILL ME"! Raditz shouted but when he looked in the direction where the ki ball came from he saw Vegeta and Kakarot on the floor holding their stomachs and laughing. "What the hell is so funny"? "You should have seen your face" Kakarot said chocking on his slob while Vegeta was still rolling around and laughing.

"Alright you two that's enough" King Vegeta said walking towards Kakarot and Vegeta. "That was a very entertaining battle" "Soon one of you might reach the level needed to become the legendary super sayjin" Broly said with a playful smirk. "We could learn a thing or two from you guys". "Yeah, like to stay in your place" Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face.

Turles however wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him because he was too into the hand held game he was playing. "I'm about to beat my record" Turles whispered as he followed them out of the training room "All of you are dismissed" King Vegeta said as he walked towards his room "Finally, now I can go score me some feed" Kakarot said running towards the kitchen. "I'm going to meditate so don't bother me or I'll kill you" Vegeta said as he went down the hall which lead to his room with his arms folded.

"I'm going to see how the students are doing" Bardock said and then took off flying towards the training gym. "I think I'll go and lay down" Raditz said walking away while holding his head. "I'm going to go work on my skills in the mountains" Broly said leaving Turles standing there. "YES, new high score…Hey, where did everybody go "Turles said looking up just in time to see Broly blast down the hallway."HEY BROLY WAIT FOR MEEE!!!"

Later

YOU ARE SO STUPID! Raditz shouted at Kakarot while Kakarot had frosting on the outside of his mouth. "First, you and Vegeta tried to kill me and then you eat all the food ".Its almost too hard to believe that you are the strongest in our family".

"Well too bad cause I am and you can't beat me" Kakarot said with a grin on his face but was quickly wiped off with a swift punch dead in his face. "Now, now little brother that's no way to talk to the oldest" Turles said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Where the hell did you come from" Kakarot said while getting up from the floor and wiping the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth. "Well if you must know I was going to my room when I heard you two arguing and decided to drop in" Turles said with the same evil smirk.

"Well Tules now that your here how about getting some practice in" Raditz said as he evilly looked at Kakarot. "Just what I was thinking" Tules said as they slowly approached Kakarot. "Hey guys stop yourcreeping me out" Kakarot said as he started to inch back.

"If you do this then I'll tell mom when she gets back" but they didn't stop walking towards him and soon Kakarot was up against the wall and couldn't move any further. "Alright I'm sorry guys, guys, GUYS!!" without another word being said Turles and Raditz started beating Kakarot down until he couldn't move.

"That should teach you to respect us even if you're stronger than us" Raditz said while Turles evilly laughed at the wayKakarot was on the floor looking lifeless until he slowly stood up and leaned against the wall and Raditz and Turles's laughter was put to a halt. "For a second I thought you guys weren't gonna do it so you caught me by surprise" Kakarot said

Standing straight and holding his head high. "BUT NOW I'M READY FOR YA SO COME AND GET SOME!"Now you're ready to get your ass whipped" said Turles. "Fine then gets ready" Raditz said as all three of them powered up and wrapped their tails safely around their waists.

Bardock was walking down the hall when he sensed three ki's shoot up and he knew who's ki's they were just by sensing them "What the hell are they doing" He said as he rushed to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he saw Turles and Raditz heading straight for Kakarot and then he rushed in the middle before they started to fight. Their attacks paused in mid air when they saw their father standing in the middle of their battle. "Out of the way father" Raditz said sounding frustrated. "Not until you tell me why your fighting and it better be a good reason" Bardock said as he pushed Kakarot over to stand by the other two so he could look at all three of them with his deadly glare. "Of coarse we have a good reaso...Turles was cut off by Kakarot "They were beating me up because I got a little carried away with the food and…….because I'm stronger than them". After Kakarot said that he looked away from his brothers because he knew that they were mad at him. "Not the same damn issue again" Bardock said looking at the two oldest in disappointment.

"Boys we went over this time and time again and right now we have other matters to attend to like preparing to go and welcome Dr.Briefs". At first they looked dumbfounded until they remembered. "OH KAMI!! I didn't know that was today" Kakarot said all surprised while Raditz and Turles just stood there looking at Kakarot's dumb face expression.

"Well since you forgot I just reminded you and as we speak the King, the Prince, and the others are waiting on us because were supposed to go meet Dr.Breifs at the launch pad where he will be landing shortly so I suggest you go and get ready now before I...Bardock was stopped by a gust of wind and saw that it was his sons racing to their rooms to get ready. "I hope their there before we leave to greet Dr.Briefs" Bardock said walking towards the front of the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle gates

"Where the hell are those dumbass fools" Vegeta said with his ki flaring up because they kept them waiting for so long. "I swear when I get my hands on them they'll be sorry they kept me waiting because they know how impatient I am and can be".

Relax son I felt Bardock's ki coming toward us but he turned back around which means he went to go get them so they'll be here shortly" King Vegeta said with an assuring look on his face. "Well they better hurry" Broly said in agreement with Vegeta

"It's time to leave and they decide to slack" Nappa said and just as he said it they saw Bardock coming up the hall with all three of his sons behind him." Were sorry were late your majesties" Bardock said getting on one knee and putting a fist over his heart. Raditz,Turles and Kakarot followed.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME" Vegeta shouted very madly. "I want to get this stupid thing over with a.s.a.p so I can get back to my training". "O.k. everyone" King Vegeta said" Lets proceed to the gates of the city". With that said they rushed out to the gateway of the city.

When they reach the launch pad where Dr.Briefs would be landing they waited patiently for his arrival. "Why are we greeting this old man anyway?" Vegeta said in a disrespectful manner.

"Because his technology made it possible to win our previous war and he is going to help us come up with a plan to defeat our so called allies The Icejins so I don't care how much you don't want to be here you will show some respect for this man like it or not" King Vegeta said in a disciplining tone. "Soon I won't have to listen to a word you say old man" Vegeta said thrashing his sayin tail left and right in the air.

"Well right now I am the King and you will do what I say" King Vegeta said with the trademark smirk on his face While Vegeta was trying with all of his might to hold back and not kill his father right there. Just then a ship landed and as the big metal door descended out stepped a man with glasses, white hair and mustache, and a lab coat with tan khaki pants.


	2. Shopping and Conversation

Chapter 2 – Shopping and Conversations

"I love coming to the malls here" said Queen Lea. "I know, they have the best designer clothes" said Mameko with a big smile on her face." I told you this trip would be the best one you ever been on, especially since you don't have to worry about your tails showing thanks to my vanishing cream" said Bulma with a big I told you so grin on her

face. "I wonder if Charles has reached vegeta–sei yet." Bunny said with a worried look on her face like something happened on his voyage." Calm down Mrs.Briefs, I'm sure Mr.Briefs got there safe and sound" said Mina while patting Bunny on the shoulder." Yeah and besides we came here to shop and leave worries and problems behind us" said Chichi with a relaxed smile. "I got to admit though I'm worried about dad too but worrying won't make things better for any problems dad may be having"

said Bulma trying to get her mother's mind off of her father. "Less talk and more shopping" said Serena with an impatient look." Yeah Serena's right" said Jasmine who has been quiet for the whole conversation.

"O.K since there are eight of us then we'll split into groups of two and meet back here at the center of the mall" said Bulma giving everyone directions. "And chichi you're with me"." Fine then" Chichi said with a relaxed smile. I'm with Lea" Bunny said and Lea smiled in agreement. "Ms.Mameko, would you shop with me" Jasmine asked kindly.

"Of course dear" Mameko said as she stared at the shy girl. "Cool, so that leave's me and you Mina" Serena said pulling on Serena's arm. Mina just stared at her shopping buddy until Bulma started to talk again. "O.K now that that's settled let's shop till we drop" and with that said the paired up partners went their separate ways.

"Hey Bulma, going to vegeta-sei and all how about we go to Victoria secrets for some new laundry" Chichi said looking at her closest friend. "Why not" Bulma said as they walked inside the store. "So, where to first Lea" Bunny said looking at many different stores. "How about that dress store, I heard they have some of the most beautiful dresses" Lea said looking in the window of the store as they walked towards it." It is so many shops we could go too" Mameko said staring at each store in amazement.

"Where to first Jasmine". Jasmine jumped at that question because she didn't want to pick a store that Mameko didn't like "Anywhere you want to go is alright with me Ms.Mameko " "O.K then how about that shoe store because I need some new shoes "Mameko said pulling Jasmine towards the store.

" Hey, hey Mina lets go to Kohl's" Serena said snapping Mina out of her daze. "Sure, why not" Mina said sounding dreamily. Serena just looked at her friend with concern and said "Are you feeling ok?" Mina looked at her friend surprised that she noticed that something was wrong with her. "I'm fine" Mina said leaving Serena puzzled as they walked into the store.

Meanwhile in Victoria secrets

" Hey Chi" Bulma said while looking at the many different types of gowns." Yeah, wasup B?" "Don't you remember the guys who came to get my dad?"?" Yeah, what about them? "Well don't you know the one they call Prince Vegeta?" "If you're talking about

the short one with fire looking hair, I remember him, why" Chichi said looking at Bulma very puzzled. "Well I think he's cute, don't you?"Chichi just stared at her friend with concern and said "I think all 5 of them were cute, but the cutest one to me was the one they called Kakarot" Chichi said like she was dosed with love. "From the sound of your voice Chi, I'd say you like this Kakarot" "And from what you told me I'd say you like Prince Vegeta" Bulma instantly blushed when Chichi said that

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Forget it Bulma, I've been your friend for what seems like forever so you can't hide anything from me" Chichi said to a now defeated Bulma. "Ok already Chi you win, I do like Vegeta but when we get to vegeta-sei and I tell him do you think he'll like me back?" Bulma said with worry in her voice.

Chichi comforted her friend and told her "Don't worry, even if he doesn't like you there are a lot of other guys that would love to have you because your beautiful, smart, and can be kind when you wanna be" after that was said Bulma's doubts were put to rest and all she said was "Thanks Chi" before they got back to shopping.

"Bulma is a very beautiful girl, you must be very proud of her" Lea said while picking out a dress to try on. "Yes my daughter is beautiful but what made you think of her?" Bunny asked very puzzled. "I was just thinking how she has all the qualities

a queen should have" Lea said turning towards Bunny. "What makes you say that?" Bunny said still looking for a dress. "Well, she's smart, beautiful, mature, and kind and I think her and Vegeta would go great together" When Lea said that Bunny just stared at her.

"If you think Bulma is kind then you don't know that she has a temper just like Vegeta" Bunny said with a little giggle. "How about as soon as we reach vegeta-sei we tell Charles, Vegeta, and Bardock to arrange a marriage with the girls and boys?" "Please, if you put those girls and the boys together they'll already be fighting like they are married couples" Bunny said as they started walking to the stalls to try on their dresses.

"Besides, what makes you think the boys would even want the girls around them?" "I'll just have vegeta order them to, I mean he is the king and they can not go back

on his orders cause if they do they will be punished" Lea said as both of the ladies giggled lightly and tried their dresses on without another word said.

"So Mina what do you think of this shirt with this skirt" Serena said picking different things and trying to match them, but when she looked at her friend she saw that she probably didn't hear a word she said and from her face expression she was deep in thought about something.

"Mina, Mina, MINA!" finally Mina heard Serena's voice and finally answered her. "Yeah, what is it?" She saw the concerned look on Serena's face. "What's up with you today" "What do you mean?" "I mean, your not your

Happy-go-lucky self and I know for a fact that something's troubling you" Serena's said staring Mina dead in the eyes

"Alright you caught me" Mina said defeated and told Serena the truth "I was thinking about one of the 5 sayjin boys that came to earth to get Mr.Briefs 7 months ago" "You too ?" Serena said while picking out other clothes. "Which one were you thinking of Mina?"

Mina looked at the ground and started to speak. "The oldest one named Broly" "Well, I was thinking of the one that has a twin brother but he's a little older than the other and his name was Turles I think" At that time Mina and Serena stared each other dead in the eye and said "You like him don't you" insyinced with each other. Then the

two friends were shocked at what just happened until Serena said "Well, do you like Broly?" Mina stared at the floor and said "He was the only person I thought about when I first saw him" Serena stared back at the clothing she had in her hand "Yeah, I know what you mean because Turles was all I could think about when I first saw him look at me"

At first there was a moment of silence until Mina stood up and patted Serena's shoulder "Less talk about boys, more talk about clothes" When Serena heard her friend say that she looked at her "You can't forget the jewelry "she said playfully and they both let out

soft giggles and finished picking out clothes.

"These ones are so adorable don't you think Jasmine?" said Mameko while looking at the shoes from each angle. "Yes Ms.Mameko they look wonderful" Jasmine said with a graceful smile on her face, but Mameko looked at Jasmine with a frown. "Jasmine

tell me something, why is it that you agree with every word I say ?" Jasmine looked at Mameko surprisingly "No, no Ms. Mameko it's just that this is how I usually act" "So you're telling me that this has nothing to do with getting on my good side so

you could have a chance with my oldest son Raditz?" "How did you know?" Jasmine said more puzzled than ever. "Let's just say that I was going to get a midnight snack when I heard you moving around, so I peeked in your room and saw some of your black hair covering most of your face and thought you couldn't breathe so I pushed it over your shoulder and as I turned to walk away I heard you say "Raditz".

Jasmine was shocked at Mameko's story and didn't even want to show her face so she buried it in her hands and was speechless until she felt Mameko's soft touch on her arm and her soft words. "It's alright Jasmine, I think your worthy to marry my son and don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone about this". Jasmine sweetly smiled and they both stood and continued to search for the perfect shoes.

After shopping from 11am to 6pm the girls arrive back at capsule corp.

"Nothing like a hot cup of tea and sandwiches to top off a long day of shopping" Chichi said in relaxation." O.k., let's show Each other our new clothes" Bulma said as they all got their bags and started pulling out things to share with everyone else.

"Oh yeah" Bunny said to herself and then Lea looked up in remembrance too and whispered" Can me and Bunny see you privately, it's a very important matter we must discuss with you" in Mameko's ear. "Alright" is all Mameko said before both women started pulling her to the next room, but Mina saw them leaving and asked them "Where are you three going?" Then the other girls started to stare too as the room grew quiet. "Were just going to talk about something rather important" said Lea with a

suspicious smile. "Please girls continue what you were doing, don't let us not being present stop you" Bunny said as they walked into the other room and the girls continued showing each other what they bought. "What is so important that you have?

to talk to me about?" Mameko asked very puzzled.

10 minutes later after Bunny and Lea explained their plans to Mameko

"That is a wonderful idea if I do say so myself" Mameko said agreeing with Bunny and Lea. "Good, now that all three of us know it's time to make that secret transmission and tell Vegeta, Bardock, and Charles of our brilliant idea" Lea said as they

tiptoed to Charles's lab to make the transmission to vegeta-sei.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

BURP!!" Man that was some celebration "Kakarot said as he picked his teeth with a tooth pick. The others just sat back and enjoyed the silence. "Well boys I'm very pleased to be working with you again" Dr.Briefs said as he sat up from his comfortable position. "We really are glad that your here Dr.Briefs" Kakarot said with a grin on his face. "Yeah right

Kakarot" Turles said while the others just stared. "What do you mean by that" Kakarot said as he turned to look at Turles. Turles then looked at Kakarot and told him "What I mean is that you weren't looking forward to Dr.Briefs arrival but the

feast that was being prepared for his arrival"

"I was not"

"Were too"

"WAS NOT"

"There's no need to lie, we all know how greedy you are"

"THAT'S IT TURLES I HAD ENOUGH OFF YOU" Kakarot yelled furiously as he threw the tooth pick at Turles. Turles easily dodge the tooth pick. Vegeta not paying attention to anything that was going on and sitting away from everyone else didn't see the incoming toothpick and it hit him.

At that moment everyone was silent and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta slowly got up and when he turned around everyone saw how far his vain was popped out of his head and knew that he was mad. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and shouted "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT PIECE OF SHIT AT ME!!!?".

Raditz smiled an evil smile "Why don't you ask Kakarot about it" was all he said."Vegeta please, it was an accident, it was supposed to hit Turles not you" But no matter what Kakarot said that still didn't stop Vegeta from stomping towards him.

As soon as Vegeta was right in front of him he said in an assuring tone "Alright Kakarot I forgive you" after that Kakarot eased up on his defense "Wow, thanks Vegeta you are true frie..." before he could finish he was punched to the ground and was being brutally beaten by Vegeta.

"You fool, how could you let your guard down so easily, especially when you're up against me" Vegeta said as he continued to beat on Kakarot. Everyone else just stared and didn't bother to help. "Aren't one of you going to stop them" Dr.Briefs said with a concerned voice. King Vegeta just sat back and told Dr.Briefs "that's usually Lea and Mameko's job to stop fight's between the boys.

At that moment Vegeta stopped beating Kakarot and let him up and it was silent once again until a black eyed Kakarot shouted "I WANT MY MOMMY!!" "Stop your damn whining, you're a grown man or do you forget that" Raditz said just as a servant walked in to give King Vegeta a message. "What is it?" King Vegeta asked the guard who seemed a bit shaky. "There is a personal transmission for you, Dr.Briefs, and Sir Bardock my King" The guard said respectfully.

"Very well, you may go now" After that was said the guard went back to his post and King Vegeta dismissed the boys and the three men took off to the transmission room wondering where the transmission was coming from.

When they walked in there was a huge screen that had incoming transmission across it. "Do you know who or where the transmission is coming from?" King Vegeta asked one of the operators as Bardock and Charles stood quietly. "From earth your majesty" an operator answered.

"Let the transmission through" King Vegeta said and when they let the transmission through Queen Lea, Mameko, and Bunny came on to the screen. "Hello dear, it has been a while" Lea said as she saw King Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "I had an idea that it was you when they said the transmission from earth" Bardock said crossing his arms.

"Well there is no times for hello's because we have to talk to you about a rather important matter" Bunny said with a little giggle. "If it's so urgent then why are you laughing" Charles said with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, it's more like a plan we have instore for the boys and the girls" Mameko said looking very happy. "And what is this plan" King Vegeta said before the girls started telling them their plan.

20 minutes later

"I don't think that's such a great idea, I mean the boys and girls betrothed to one another and none of them not knowing?" Charles said with concern on his face. "Oh dear it will work out fine so stop being so uptight" Bunny said to try and get rid of her husband's doubts. "How do we know what kind of girls is marrying our sons" King Vegeta said while stroking his goatee. "Why would you think that we'd let our sons marry prostitutes" Lea protested. "As long as we have been here don't you think we would know the kind of girls were betrothing our sons to?" Mameko said in a heavy tone until Charles spoke out

about the girls. "Trust me on this, the girls are no trouble at all and their all beautiful and very kind". King Vegeta and Bardock first looked at each other and then turned back towards the screen. "We believe everything you're saying about these girls however, we will have to observe them ourselves to be sure of what you say about them is true" King Vegeta said as he folded his hands behind his back.

"When exactly do you plan on coming back?" Bardock said with one eyebrow lifted. "We will remain here for one more week and then we will begin our voyage back to vegeta-sei" Lea said until they heard voices which made all three of the women turn their heads.

"What's wrong?" King Vegeta asked with concern in his voice. "The girls are looking for us so we have to go before they see us talking to you and wonder why" Mameko said still looking away from the screen. "Fine then, we will see you on the day your ready to start for vegeta-sei" Charles said folding his arms. "We will see you then" Lea said and then the screen on the boys end read "transmission ended".

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan" Bardock said while looking at King Vegeta and Charles. "I think that if we do this and the boys found out then they'll be very upset" Charles said with concern. "The boys don't have to know a thing" King Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are u thinking of your majesty" Bardock said with a puzzled voice and Charles was just looking at him in confusion. "Both of you will soon see, now follow me" King Vegeta said as they walked out of the transmission room. "Where are we going" Charles said trying to hold a steady voice because of how fast they were walking. "The council room" King Vegeta said with both men at his side wondering why.

When they reached the council room doors King Vegeta told a guard to retrieve the boys and tell them that they must meet them in the council room for an important matter. As soon as the guard heard the king's request he went and did what he was told to do. "What are you going to do Vegeta" Charles said wanting to know what he was planning.

"We will tell the boys that 5 girls are coming back with their mothers and they must escort them around and show them Vegeta-sei" King Vegeta said putting Charles confused mind to rest as they patiently waited for the boys to arrive. When the boys got there they saw all three of the men standing there.

"Alright, what is this all about and it better not be a waist of my time old man" Vegeta said with his arms folded. As all five of the boys stood there wondering why they were there King Vegeta finally spoke.

"There are 5 girls coming back with your mothers and when they get here you 5 will escort them around showing them the main city". When Vegeta heard that he got furious "YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME ESCORT ANOTHER UGLY ASS GIRL AROUND ANYWHERE!!!" Vegeta wasn't the only one who blew up at this situation but the other four boys did as well. "You can't do that" Raditz said with Turles right behind him "It's not fair".

"Your wrong boys" Bardock said catching their attention. "We can do it….. and we will". "I just want to know one thing" Charles said finally saying something about this whole matter. "Why would you automatically assume that the girls are ugly". "This isn't the first time our mom's brought girls here to Vegeta-sei from another planet" Kakarot said with a horrifying look on his face.

"And what about them bringing other girls to Vegeta-sei". "Well Dr.Briefs, every girl that they did bring over here from other planets they weren't quite a sight for soar eyes if you know what I mean" Broly said with a disgusted tone. Charles just looked at Broly in confusion until Kakarot stepped up to explain it better. "What he is trying to say Dr.Briefs is that….. they were….. ugly and we don't think that these girls are any better".

"Well we don't care if they are ugly, you will escort them to the banquet that we will be having when your mothers return with them and you will escort them around Vegeta-sei now I don't want to hear anther word about this matter from any of you is that clear" King Vegeta said with a stern voice. All five of the boys just looked at him in silence. "Good, now all of you are dismissed" King Vegeta said as he left out of the room with Bardock and Charles behind him.


	4. Jorney To A New World

Chapter 4 – Journey to a new world

One week has past

"I'm so happy that were finally going home" Mameko said with a happy tone. "I wonder how the boys are…. I really miss my son and can't wait to see him although he won't be as happy when he sees me" Lea said with a disappointing voice.

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you because we all know how he hates being bossed around by his father". "Perhaps you're right Mameko". As they finished packing they heard strange voices other than the girls so they went to see who they were.

"Well aren't you two ladies looking lovely today" said Yamcha with a smile on his face. "We just came to say good-bye" Android 18 said while holding her 3 month old baby Marron. "We were hoping that you could stay longer but…..we understand that you might be homesick" Krillin said looking down.

"So we decided to bring you some going away presents so you won't forget about us" Tein said with Launch and Chiazou at his side. "Why would we forget about all of you" Mina said while smiling softly.

"Because you might be too busy with your new lives to even think of us" Master Roshi said with Oolong and Pur beside him. "That's not true…… we're only going to be gone for a little while….and never say good-bye" Bulma said looking like she was about to start crying.

"I guess your right" Hercule said trying not to burst out in tears. "Hey Bulma…..can I talk to you for a second" Yamcha said looking disappointed. "Sure" Bulma said as Yamcha pulled her into another room.

"I don't know how to say this but……although I cheated on you a lot I still love you and I still wanna be…." Yamcha was cut off by Bulma putting her finger on his lips. "Don't say another word Yamcha" Bulma said with an angry tone. "I told you the last time you cheated on me that it was over and I meant it." "Babe please, just let me explain" "No, I'm sick and tired of your lies….I know you Yamcha…..and I also know that if I take you back again you will just hurt me again" Bulma said crossing her arms and turning away from him. Yamcha came close to her and put his hands around her waist. "I know what I did in the past and I'm sorry…..and I promise that I won't hurt you again…….please……give me one more chance and stay here with me instead of going to Vegeta-sei". Bulma just turned around and looked at Yamcha's pleading face. "Yamcha…….I'm sorry but I don't think that I can forgive you and then watch you cheat on me…..again…..it's just too much pain and I was a fool to take you back the first time you cheated……but that's because I was younger and didn't know better……but I'm old enough to realize that you don't really love me Yamcha……..you just want me because I'm rich…..and you just use me as some kind of trophy or prize position……and I am sick and tired of you thinking of me that way……I think it's best that we move on with our lives and just be friends or not have anything to do with each other". Yamcha was shocked to hear Bulma say that to him, he was speechless. Bulma just stared at Yamcha with no regret to what she just said. "I hope you understand……and I'm sorry if you don't" were Bulma's final words before she walked back into the other room where everyone else was and Yamcha just slowly and quietly followed her.

When they got back in the room Bulma saw the gifts that her friends brought over before their departure. "Here" Yamcha said giving Bulma a small blue box with diamond studded earrings in it. "You are and always will be special to me" Yamcha said as he kissed Bulma on the cheek and walked away.

Bulma started to blush and stared at Yamcha's gift until Chichi's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Their so beautiful" Chichi said as she took the blue box out of Bulma's hand. "Give those back Chichi" Bulma said trying to get the box back out of Chichi's hand.

"I think we should get going, it will take us two weeks to reach Vegeta-sei so we better start now" Lea said as she gathered the rest of her things and headed outside to the ship. Everyone else followed her.

When they got to the ship the platform descended and they started to walk on to the ship but Bulma stopped to look back at her friends.

"I'm…..really gonna miss all of you……18, are you sure that you could keep capsule corp. running until my dad comes back?" "Of coarse I can so tell your father not to worry" 18 said with a small smile. "Well…..I guess this is good-bye for a little while" Serena said brushing her dark brown hair out of her face.

"I hate good-byes" Mina said as a single tear fell down her face. Jasmine just couldn't stand the sad moment and ran onto the ship not looking back and then the other girls behind her.

When they all got in the platform raised closing the entrance to the ship. "Are you girls ready to begin" Bunny said looking at the girls as they wiped their tears. "Yeah mom" Bulma said getting in the captain seat as the others sat in the passenger seats and buckled up. Then Bulma started the ship's boosters and next thing they knew they were blasting into space leaving their friends behind. They were finally on their way to Vegete-sei.

After they stop ascending and it was safe to unbuckle themselves Lea got up and started walking towards the transmission room. "I have to contact King Vegeta and tell him that we have begun our journey and we're on our way" Loral and Bunny followed her. The girls just looked out the window and saw their planet get smaller and smaller as they flew further away from it and when it was out of their sight they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile back on Vegeta-sei

"It's been a week since we told them and they're still complaining about it" Charles said looking very agitated. "They'll get sick and tired of it when they realize that we don't care what they say or do it won't change our minds" King Vegeta said trying to calm Charles down when Bardock came in. "King Vegeta, Charles the girls are sending a transmission". "They must have begun their trip" Charles said as he followed the other two men to the transmission room

When they got there once again they saw all three of their wives in the screen. "Hello" Lea said very cheery. "It's about time you began your trip" King Vegeta said sounding kinda grumpy. "I didn't know you missed us that much" Mameko said acting innocent. The three men just blushed and started to mumble. "Whatever" Bardock said trying to look like he meant it.

"So we will see you in two weeks then?" Charles said hoping that he was right. "Yes dear" Bunny said as cheery as always. "Fine, we will see you then" King Vegeta said as they once again blanked off of the transmission screen.


	5. Meeting Each Other

Chapter 5 – Meeting each other

Two weeks later

"YOU TELL ALL FIVE OF THEM TO GET THEIR ASSES TO THE FRONT OF THIS CASTLE AT ONCE!!!!" King Vegeta shouted. The guard trembled at his voice and hurried to get the boys. "You didn't have to shout ya know" Charles said unclogging his ears. Bardock just looked very dizzy from the kings shouting.

When the boys got there they looked very upset. "You all know damn well that the girls will be landing in a half an hour and you still decided to slack" King Vegeta said very disappointed in them. "Well father that must mean that we don't want to go and meet them" Vegeta said with an attitude.

"I told you before Vegeta, I don't care about what you say, as long as you are my son and I am still king you will do what I say". Vegeta just folded his arms and turned away not caring about anything his father said.

"Now lets get something straight before we proceed to the launch pad" Bardock said as the boys turned to listen to him. "When those girls land you will treat them with respect and escort them to the banquet tonight" "Or what old man" Raditz spoke boldly.

Bardock just smirked "Or your GR will be tookin away for 6 months". The boys were shocked at what he just said. They found that very unfair of their fathers to take away their GR because they didn't want to escort some ugly girls anywhere. "Well I'm not a part of this" Broly said walking away from the others.

"Broly" King Vegeta called to him. Broly stopped in his tracks and turned around towards King Vegeta. "I'm still your king and you and Vegeta are like brothers because I took you in when your father and mother died, so don't go disrespecting me after all I did for you".

Broly then remembered the painful memories of his childhood that he tried so hard to forget about "Yes…..sire" was all Broly said as he walked back to join the others. "Does anyone else have something to say before we leave?" The boys were silent. "Good, lets go" King Vegeta said as they once again departed to the launch pad.

Back in the ship

"GIRLS!!" Bunny called to them. The girls rushed to the bridge where all three women were waiting for them. "Yes" Bulma said very politely as they waited for one of the women to speak.

"We have 8 minutes before we land" Mameko said reminding them to get ready. "So, how do you feel now that we're about to land" Lea said very excitedly. "Homesick" Chichi said holding her stomach. "Excited" Serena said jumping up and down. "Nerves" Jasmine said twisting her finger in her hair. "Scared" Mina said looking at her feet. "Well Bulma, what about you".

Then all of the girls started staring at Bulma. Bulma just put her hands on her hips "I could care less". Bunny just stared at her daughter with shame until they were interrupted by the computer "5 minutes before decent". "I think we better get in our seats" Mameko said. Then they all got in their seats and started descending on Vegeta-sei.

The boys arrived at the launch pad and saw the girl's ship coming in for a landing. When they fully landed the platform came down and they saw Lea with an excited look on her face and Mameko and Bunny right beside her. "HI" Bunny called out to them as she ran down the platform to her husband. "I missed you so much" Bunny said as she hugged Charles.

"I…..missed you too honey" Charles struggled to say because he was being choked. Lea and Mameko finally reached the bottom of the platform and was greeted by their husbands and children. "MOMMY!!" Kakarot shouted as he hugged his mother very tight. "Kakarot……your choking me" Mameko just got out with the little bit of breath she had. "Oh….sorry "Kakarot said with a smile on his face.

"It's all right, now how are my other two" Mameko said as she hugged Turles and Raditz. "Hello dear" Lea said as she hugged King Vegeta and then looked over to her son. "Is that how you would greet the woman who boar you Vegeta" Lea said as she looked him in his eyes. Vegeta wasn't really the affectionate type but he finally unfolded his arms and hugged his mother. Then she looked at Broly. "Broly, you too" Lea said.

Broly didn't really have a choice so he just hugged her. "Well, where are they?" Charles said reminding the three women about the girls. "GIRLS! Lea called to them. At that moment the boys started to stare up the ramp to see them. That's when they saw five of the most beautiful girls they ever saw come down the platform.

"Wow" was all that Kakarot said as the other boys just stared. Lea and Mameko just smiled at them. When the girls finally got to the bottom of the platform they looked every other way except for the boy's way. "Hello princess" Charles said holding his arms out for a hug from his daughter. Bulma tried to resist but couldn't because she missed her father.

"I missed you daddy" Bulma said as she gave her father a big hug. "Boys, we like you to meet Bulma, Chichi, Serena, Jasmine, and Mina "Lea said saying their names from youngest to oldest. "Girls, we like you to meet Vegeta, Kakarot, Turles, Raditz, and Broly" Mameko said as she named them by their ages as well. "And we would also like you to meet King Vegeta and Bardock" Bunny said as she introduced the two men.

"So, these are the girls you have been telling us about" King Vegeta said looking the girls up and down. "Well, when we get to the castle the boys will show you to your rooms so you can prepare for the banquet tonight and they will pick you up when it is almost time ok?" King Vegeta said to the girls. The girls just nodded their heads. "Ok, now let's proceed to the castle King Vegeta said as they started towards the castle. "Boys" Lea said and the boys looked at her "Can you please escort the girls to the castle"?

The boys just looked at the girls and the girls just turned their heads and folded their arms but the boys didn't really have much of a choice and held their arms out. When the girls grabbed their arms the boys put their other arm around them as if they were carrying them off in the sunset and started to fly towards the castle. The adults did the same and Dr.Briefs put Mrs. Briefs on the back of his hover craft and they followed the others.


	6. Not Getting Along So Well

Chapter 6 – Not getting along so well

When they arrived at the castle gates the boys threw the girls out of their arms like they had some kind of disease. " You could have put us down a little gentler" Bulma said while rubbing her backside and was about to say more but Mina hurried and covered her mouth "What she means is thank you" Mina said while pulling Bulma towards the other girls.

The guys just looked at them like they were crazy…….at least that's what they wanted the girls to think. They were really looking at them because they were the most beautiful group of girls that they ever saw and they didn't want the girls to know what they really thought about them and that's why they covered up their true feelings for them by being mean to them. "You guys are so rude" Chichi said very angry. "Were sayins, what did you expect? Gentlemen" Kakarot said making the others laugh.

Chichi just looked at Kakarot with a death glare sending a chill down his back. "Children" Mameko called to them. The girls ran to catch up to the adults while the boys just slowly walked into the castle. "Vegeta, Broly" Lea said and they looked at her "Will you two escort Bulma and Mina to their rooms" Broly and Vegeta gave Bulma and Mina cold looks as they started walking down a long hall with the two frightened girls behind them.

"Raditz, Turles, Kakarot, I want you three to escort Jasmine, Serena, and Chichi to their rooms please" Mameko said. "Whatever" Kakarot said as all three of them started walking down a different hall with the three girls behind them. "I think this is going to work out well" Bunny said as she, Lea, and Mameko also walked to their rooms with their husbands behind them to get ready for the banquet.

While following Vegeta and Broly to their rooms Bulma and Mina were talking so loud that Vegeta and Broly could hear them. "Why can't they shut up for one minute" Vegeta whispered to Broly. "Well….the queen and Loral do the same thing so it must be a woman thing" Broly said trying to make sense. Vegeta found their voices annoying so he decided to put a stop to their talking.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE SECOND"? He startled Mina but Bulma wasn't going to let him get away with telling them to shut up because she hated when people hushed her. "Why don't you mind your damn business and keep walking".

No one has ever talked to Vegeta that way and that made him furious, so he walked up to her until they were face to face. "I could kill you with one shot from my finger" "Then go ahead" Bulma said daring him.

Then Vegeta put one finger up and pointed it at Bulma. Bulma just stood straight and stared right at Vegeta. Mina just looked at Vegeta hoping that he was just joking. Broly could see the worry on Mina's face and decided to put a stop to Vegeta and Bulma's argument.

"Vegeta" Broly said making Vegeta look at him. "Stop fighting with this girl over some petty little thing and lets get them to their rooms so we could have enough time to train before getting ready for the banquet. "Fine" Vegeta said turning back around "You may have gotten away with it this time…..but next time you won't be so lucky" Vegeta said as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Whatever, I knew you couldn't do it" Bulma said "Bulma, please" Mina pleaded with her because she didn't want a repeat of what just happened, so Bulma just stopped talking. The rest of the walk was silent.

"HEY GUYS"!! Chichi said making the three brothers stop until they caught up. "Can't you slow down a little bit".

"We're not even walking fast, you're just slow" Kakarot said with a grin on his face. That made Chichi and Serena explode. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO RUDE TO US"!! Serena shouted. "I guess it's just our nature" Turles said folding his arms.

"Well, our nature is beating people up so I guess we'll just have to teach you some manners then" Chichi said while tightening her fist. "Ok, but know that we won't hold back on you just because your girls" Kakarot said walking toward the two girls.

Raditz just stood there and looked at his brothers and how stupid they were being but then Jasmine caught his eye. He was looking at her black long silky hair and her hair style somewhat resembled his, she was just so beautiful to him and then he looked back on his brothers.

"We've wasted enough time already" Raditz said while holding his two knuckle headed brothers back. "Your right brother, Kakarot, lets go" Turles said as they started to walk again. "You better run" Chichi said with a proud look on her face and Serena right beside her "See, you knew that you couldn't beat us and that's why you're walking away".

Jasmine however didn't like the fact that Chichi and Serena were picking a fight with them. "That's enough". They just looked at Jasmine and saw how serious she was so they decided to stop and catch up to the three brothers.

When Bulma, Mina and the two sayin men reached the end of the long hall there was another hall that stretched even further.

"Oh no" Bulma cried "Please tell me that we don't have to walk down this hall too" Vegeta and Broly just looked at her and they continued walking but in different directions.

Mina and Bulma were confused. "Hey, wait a minute, which way are we going? Bulma said while scratching her head. "Your room is down here and her room is down there, now come on woman because I haven't got all day" Vegeta said very rudely and he and Broly continued walking separate ways. "Well, see you at the banquet" Bulma said as she and Mina followed the two sayins separating them from each other.

Meanwhile

"What's the rush" Serena said to the brothers. "Oh nothing much except that we want to get away from you as fast as possible" Kakarot said smiling at them but then was quickly hit upside the head by Chichi.

"OUCH!! What did u do that for" he said while rubbing his head. "You should know not to talk to a lady like that" she said with an evil smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure that your mother taught you some kind of manners" Serena said agreeing with Chichi.

"Well. We'll let you know when we see some ladies" Turles said saving his little brother from embarrassment. Jasmine just kept walking without paying attention to a word anyone was saying, she was too busy looking at Raditz but when Raditz turned around and saw her looking at him her cheeks lid up red and she looked another way until Raditz turned back around. Raditz wanted to do more than just look at Jasmine but he didn't know how to approach her, he was never very good with women.

"Turles, Kakarot" Raditz said as he caught his younger brothers attention. When they looked at their brother they knew why he called them and they stopped arguing with the girls. "HEY!! Don't you dare look away from me when I'm talking to you" Chichi said getting ready to hit Kakarot again but was stopped by Jasmine.

"Quit it" Kakarot said as they approached their room door. When they entered they saw the main room with three big separate bedrooms with big closets, big personal bathrooms, and personal balconies in it.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" Chichi said as her and Serena ran inside their rooms to explore some more while Jasmine just calmly walked to hers. "Well, seeya at 7" Kakarot said as all three of them left to get ready themselves. "We'll send some servants by to help you get ready" Raditz said as they left the girls to explore their new living space some more.

20 minutes later

"Are we there yet" Bulma said sounding very tired. "Shut up and stop complaining" Vegeta said very frustrated because she said the same thing every 2 minutes.

Bulma just looked at Vegeta but then noticed that he stopped at two big doors made of marble. Then Vegeta opened the door and when they stepped in Bulma was speechless because of how beautiful the room was.

It had red carpet throughout the whole room, and a huge bathroom with all kinds of shampoos, oils, and perfume in it. When Bulma stepped further into the room she noticed another door that appeared to be a huge closet with all of these beautiful dresses in it.

Then when she looked to her right she saw the bedroom. It had a queen size bed with silky red sheets and these white curtains that led to a balcony. When Bulma was done exploring her new room she returned to the main room where Vegeta was waiting for her.

"I'll send some servants to help you get ready for the banquet and I'll pick you up at 7pm so you better be ready woman" Vegeta said but it didn't even look like Bulma was listening. "Did you hear a word I said" Vegeta said stepping closer to her.

"Yeah I heard you" Bulma said looking at him but when she did he looked unsure so she repeated what he said "You said that you were going to send some servants to help me get ready for the banquet and you'll pick me up at 7". Vegeta just weirdly stared at her while she was smiling like remembering his words was some kind of accomplishment.

"What, you thought that I wasn't listening or something" Bulma said but Vegeta was walking out of the room so she just walked into the bedroom to relax before the servants came.

Mina just stared at every portrait they past of the great kings of Vegeta-sei and then she would look at Broly. Broly however thought Mina was…..weird because every time he looked at her she would blush and get all nervous for nothing.

"Um……excuse me….Broly" Mina asked politely "How long will it take before we reach my room? "We're almost there" was all Broly could say because he didn't want to be so mean to her because he could tell by the way she acted that she was the type that was easily hurt but Broly wouldn't want to hurt Mina's feelings anyway because he secretly liked her.

He thought that shy girls were kinda cute and no doubt about it that Mina was a shy girl. Not only was she cute but she was beautiful and for some reason Broly wanted to kill anyone who tries to hurt Mina. "We're here" Broly said as he stopped his thought about her and opened her room door. As she stepped in her light purple eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wow" Mina said looking around the whole entire room. It was similar to Bulma's room, only a different color. Broly just looked at the lavender haired beauty travel further into her new room.

"Hey" Broly called out to Mina making her turn around and come back towards him. "I'm going to send some servants by to help you get ready for the dinner tonight and I will be back to pick you up at 7". "Ok" Mina said as Broly started to leave.

"Broly? Mina called to him before he left so he turned around to hear what she had to say. "What is it"? "I just wanted to thank you for carrying me to the castle and showing me my new room, I understand that I might have held you up on something you wanted to do and I'm very sorry if I did" Mina said politely.

Broly just stared at her and for a minute he drifted off into her beautiful eyes but then snapped out of his daze "Uh……you're welcome" was all that he said before he left leaving Mina alone


	7. Getting Ready

Chapter 7 – Getting ready

"I CAN'T WAIT!! Kakarot said to his two older brothers as they prepared for the banquet. "There is going to be so much food there" he said with a big grin on his face. "Did you forget that you'll be escorting that girl around little brother? Turles said confusing his brother.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Kakarot said trying to make sense of what Turles said. "That means that you can't be the greedy gluten that you always are" Turles said. "And exactly how will she stop me from eating to my hearts content?

"She won't….but mother will and if you don't listen to mother, then father will make you". At that moment Kakarot fell to his knees "NOOOOOOO" "IT'S NOT FAIR". Turles and Raditz just looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, tough luck little brother" Raditz said as he and Turles walked out of the door leaving Kakarot on the floor not noticing that they were gone. "HEY!! YOU GUYS, WAIT FOR MEEE!!

Bulma was looking at herself in the mirror admiring the way she looked in the dress she had on.

It's was midnight blue with diamond rhinestones on it and it had long sleeves that would hang off of her with a mid V on it (it's ok to show a little cleavage). The top of the dress squeezed her upper body showing the fullness of her breast and the bottom part was widely opened not touching her legs at all.

Her light blue hair was flipped curled in the back and she had a Chinese bang in the front of her head. She had on light pink mascara and the shiny pink lip gloss made her lips look plumped and full. She had on shoes the color of her dress with diamond rhinestones outlining them.

"I look so beautiful that I even surprise myself" she said with a small smile. As she was admiring himself she heard a knock at the main door, so she went to answer it. Right before she stepped out of her room she went to get the diamond stud earrings that Yamcha gave to her and put them on.

When she opened it she saw Prince Vegeta standing there with the royal armor on and a cape connected to it.

"Hi Vegeta" she said cheerfully "You certainly look handsome". "Naturally" Vegeta said agreeing with her. "Are you ready" Vegeta said looking at her and how beautiful she was, but he wouldn't dare say that to her. "Yeah, how do I look" Bulma said as she struck a pose.

"Like a woman" Vegeta said as he looked her up and down. "You are so rude" Bulma said tightening her fist. "Whatever" was all Vegeta said before he pulled out this blue box something like the one Yamcha gave to her.

When he opened it a beautiful necklace made out of nothing but diamonds. Bulma just stared at the necklace because it was so beautiful. Vegeta then took the necklace out of the box and placed it on Bulma's neck.

"It's a gift from my mother" Vegeta said while fastening it around her neck. "It's so beautiful……I love it" Bulma said.

"I think we should get going now because my mother would be very disappointed if we showed up late". "Oh…..right" Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and they left to meet everyone else.

"Do we have to do this? Kakarot asked with his arms swinging as they approached the door to the girl's room. "Yes Kakarot for the tenth thousand time" Raditz said sounding annoyed.

"You know that if we don't do this mother and father will be displeased and there goes our GR just because you don't want to escort the girl and you rather stuff you're face". Just as Turles finished talking, Raditz knocked on the door and a servant answered it.

"Where are those girls? "They will be right out" the servant said as she stepped past the three sayins and left the room. Just then Chichi steps out of her room. "Hi guys" she said cheerfully. She was wearing a red dress with short sleeves and a tight top with a wide bottom with a white bow tied in the back, white long gloves, and red shoes with rhinestones outlining them (just like Bulma's shoes).

Her hair was spiral curled all around and a small bang in the front to cover one eye. She had on lip stick as red as an apple that made them look full and some glittery red mascara. When Serena stepped out she had on a pink dress with droopy sleeves.

The top also squeezed her stomach and her bottom was kinda wide but not exactly and it had glitter all over the bottom half of it. Her pretty long brown hair was in a wrap with only a few strands hanging down in a spiral curl and her shoes were pink with bow ties on them.

She had on pink lip gloss that made her lips shimmer in the light. Jasmine however didn't have on a dress but dress pants and a dress shirt. The pants were yellow and they hugged her thighs but as you go down they get looser and looser and tightened up at her ankles (like princess Jasmine from Aladdin).

Her shirt was white with glittery lines coming down the front and back of it and short sleeved and it had an upside down V at the bottom showing her belly button, and her shoes were white with a design on the front of them. Her black hair was separated with some in the front on one side of her face and the rest was wrapped up in a yellow bow tie to make a ponytail.

Her ponytail was flip curled and the separated hair was bobbed. She had on a lighter red lip stick than Chichi had and all three of them were wearing earrings matching the colors they had on.

The boys just stared at them because they looked so beautiful and they couldn't believe that they were escorting such beautiful girls to the banquet. "So…..are you ready or do you need to go fix your makeup or something" Kakarot said teasing the girls. Chichi giggled, Serena just ignored him, and Jasmine turned away and blushed. "No, now lets go" Chichi said grabbing Kakarot's arm. "YAY! I can't wait" Serena said very excited as she grabbed Turles. Jasmine was just quiet but startled a bit when she saw Raditz offer his arm so she took it and they all left the room to go meet up with the others.

Mina was looking at herself in the mirror making sure that she had no flaws. She thought that if anything was messed up or out of place, Broly would make fun of her but he didn't seem like that kind of person. While she was still checking to see if something was wrong with her there was a knock at the door and it startled her. "It's Broly" she said to herself.

As she went to answer the door she walked slowly towards it afraid that Broly would look at her and talk about her. The knocks got harder and harder and she started to panic.

"Ok Mina, you could do it" she said trying to give herself confidence and she opened the door. "Um…..h...hi Broly" Mina said very shyly. "Are you ready? Broly said looking at Mina and making her blush.

She was wearing a light purple dress that matched her hair and eyes. Her dress was strapless and it hung straight down on her, Mina never really liked tight stuff. Her hair hung down with some of it covering one side of her face. She had on a light purple mascara and clear shiny lip gloss. "Yes…….I'm ready" she said politely.

Broly stared at her. "Why is she so shy? He thought to himself. Um……you look……beautiful" Broly said making Mina's whole face light up red. "Thank you" she said as she grabbed the arm Broly offered her and they left to meet up with the other royal ones.

"How do I look in this one, or should I wear this one, or that one? Lea said trying to pick a dress for tonight.

"Well…..whatever dress you chose please hurry or else we're going to be late" King Vegeta said very lazily. "Oh shut up, your not helping" Lea said still trying to pick.

"You look fine in the one your in" King Vegeta said making Lea look at him. "Really?" Well….I do kinda like this one" Lea said looking at herself. Her dress was white with glitter on the bottom of it with a white see through cape coming down the back of it.

It had a design on the top half with a shawl tied in a bow around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun with some of it coming down on each side of her face and her crown on the top of her head. She had on a peach color lip stick and mascara to match her skin color.

"Well, I guess your right" "Ok, I'm ready" Lea said turning away from the mirror but when she looked at King Vegeta he was dozing of from waiting for his wife. "VEGETA! Lea shouted at him waking him up from his peaceful slumber. "Huh, what happened" He said wiping the drool off of his face. "You idiot, come on" Lea said as she grabbed his arm and they left to go and meet everyone.


	8. The Banquet

Chapter 8 – The Banquet

"Where is everyone? King Vegeta said as they patiently waited for them. "Well there is Bardock, Mameko, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs" Lea said looking at them come down the hall. Bardock had the royal armor on and Mameko had a on a beautiful black dress that matched her jewelry and shoes.

Charles had on a white tucks with a red bow tie and Bunny had on a yellow dress that also matched her jewelry and shoes. "The children didn't get here yet? Mameko asked looking up and down the hall. "No, but they better hurry because it's almost time to go in.

Vegeta and Bulma slowly walk next to each other not saying a word or even looking at each other until Bulma tries to start a conversation. "So…..um…..what do you like to do in your spare time Vegeta"?

Vegeta just looked at her and decided to answer her question with one word "Train" was all he said before turning back around and ended Bulma's conversation. "She's so beautiful" Vegeta thought to himself "Why can't I just take her somewhere where no one could see us and just do her…….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!! I shouldn't be having these thoughts because as a prince of sayins I must keep my emotions hidden".

Bulma looked at Vegeta and knew that he had something on his mind. "Hey Vegeta……if you have something on your mind……I just want you to know that you could talk to me about it" she said trying to comfort him by touching his shoulder but Vegeta smacked her hand away. "Woman, I don't even talk to my own mother so why would I talk to you" he said staring her straight in her face.

Bulma was hurt emotionally because she did like Vegeta but it seemed like he didn't really like her and it made her want to cry. Vegeta could see that he mentally hurt her by the way her eyes started to water up and at that moment he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how sorry he is but couldn't because he hated to show his emotions and to him they were a symbol of weakness. "Let's go woman, before you make us late" Vegeta said as he started to walk again. Bulma wiped the tears off of her eyes and caught up to Vegeta.

When they got there they saw everyone else waiting at the entrance to the ballroom. "It's about time you two got here, we were beginning to worry" Lea said. Bulma and Vegeta just turned away and didn't even look at each other. "Well, now that everyone's here lets go inside" King Vegeta said as Lea grabbed his arm.

Everyone else followed and then the two big doors that separated them from the ballroom opened and they started to walk in. The girls were amazed at how big and beautiful the ballroom was and they had no words to describe it, they just stared.

As Broly walked beside Mina he saw that her cheeks were red and she was stiffly walking. "What's wrong with you "Broly said catching Mina off guard. "Oh…..nothing" Mina said plainly but Broly could see that she was lying and so he kept staring at her until she told him what was wrong.

"I hate attention from a lot of people…..it makes me think that I'm being talked about and laughed at". "When you get a lot of attention and you don't attract it that tells you how beautiful you are and people have to stop and look at you". Mina's whole face went red when she heard Broly say that and so she turned to him "Thank you" was all she said in a low whisper where only Broly could hear.

Bulma was amazed how every person they walked by bowed to them she felt like royalty at that moment although she kinda was on earth. "I can get use to this kind of publicity" Bulma said thinking about how good it felt to have people bow to her.

"Their actually bowing to me and my parents, they could care less about you. Vegeta said making Bulma mad at him once again so she turned straight and ignored him. For some reason Vegeta liked getting Bulma mad at him because he thought that she looked cute when she's mad.

Jasmine looked at the people who bowed to them and was kinda nervous at all the people who would stare at them up ahead so she held her head down and tried her hardest not to look at all the people who were there. This moment brought her back to her childhood days and why she hates being around a lot of people.

A Painful memory

As a child other children and their parents made fun of her all because she was an orphan. They would tease her about not having a mom or dad and that she would always be alone until the day she dies but little did they know that she wouldn't be alone for long. She'll never forget that special day when she meant two special people who mean a lot to her, Chichi and Serena. They grew up together because their parents were good friends. They saw how the kids picked on Jasmine and fought them off for her and they hung with her all through school. Jasmine felt kind of embarrassed because Chichi and Serena were younger than her and fought kids her age but they understood that Jasmine didn't like to fight so they vowed that if anyone else messes with her they'll handle it and Jasmine was very grateful to have them by her side all through school. After she felt comfortable around them she told them how her parents died in a fire when she was only 2 years old. Chichi and Serena felt sorry for her and thought that it was mean of the other kids to tease Jasmine about that and so that's when Chichi asked her mother and father could they adopt Jasmine. That's how she grew to love Chichi and Serena so she just called them her sister's and they didn't mind. So from that moment on they were literally sisters. Later on in her life that's when Chichi and Serena introduced Jasmine to Mina and Bulma. They all became friends very quickly and started hanging out everyday. They were then know as the group of the most beautiful girls when they blossomed from little girls 5 to 12 to young adults 17 to 23.

"Jasmine". Jasmine was snapped out of her thoughts by someone calling to her. "Jasmine" the person who was calling to her was Serena. "Yeah" Jasmine said turning towards her younger sister.

"I could see from your face expression that you were thinking about something and I just wanted to know what if you don't mind telling me" Serena said smiling sweetly. "I was just thinking about how we all came to be friends, that's all" Jasmine said with a small smile that quickly faded.

They finally reached their seats and everyone else besides King Vegeta sat down and put one hand up to get everyone's attention. When he made sure he had everyone's attention he started to speak "My fellow sayins, I'm throwing this dinner party to welcome back your queen, her bodyguard, and our visitors from earth and I want to make sure our visitors have a great time at their first banquet here on Vegeta-sei and their stay comfortable, so without any further delay let the banquet begin".

After King Vegeta was finished talking he sat in his chair which was at the head of the table. Lea sat at the other end with the girls while all the boys sat with King Vegeta and they all were having a great time so far.

"Wow, the food here is delicious" Chichi said stuffing her face. "I'm glad that you like it" Mameko said with a small giggle as they watched Chichi stuff her face and they enjoy the food as well.

From the other end of the table Turles was sitting next to Kakarot and he could see how Chichi was stuffing her face. "Well, well we have a girl Kakarot on our hands". Turles caught the boys attention, especially Kakarot's as they looked down the other end of the table and started laughing.

"Um……Chichi, I think the guys are laughing at you too" Serena said snickering. At that moment Chichi stopped eating and looked down the other end of the table and saw them laughing at her. She started to blush, sat up straight, and started eating normally.

"Do they know that it isn't polite to stare at a person while their eating" Chichi said holding her head up high not looking at anyone. "Yes, I'm sure they know that but the way you were eating made them turn their heads" Mameko said while giving Chichi a tissue to wipe the crumbs of food that was left on her face.

"So, are you girls having a great time" Lea said looking at each of them but then just stared at Bulma. "Do you dance at parties like this? Serena asked sounding very excited. "Of coarse we do" Mameko said pointing at the dance floor. Just then a cute boy approached Bulma at the dinner table and all the girls started looking at him.

"Excuse me miss but my name is Tyler and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me. Bulma stared at him for a minute because he was so cute and then she finally answered. "Um…..yeah, sure, why not" then she smiled sweetly at Tyler. Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. At the other end of the table where Vegeta was just sitting back minding his own business he saw some guy leading Bulma out to dance and for some reason this made him furious.

As he looked at them dance he started getting even more jealous and wanted to kill that guy. "Why don't you stop staring and go do something about it" King Vegeta said startling Vegeta.

"You've been sitting there for almost a half an hour watching him dance with her, and it's plane and simple to see that you like this girl so I suggest that you go do something about it before he wins her heart".

Vegeta just stared at his father knowing that he was right but then tried to cover it up with his act of stubbornness. "Please old man, I've seen so many other girls that are way better looking than her" Vegeta said proudly because he didn't let his father break him.

"Oh really, well then name them and if you can't name any then that must mean that your scared of being rejected in front of half of our race". Little did King Vegeta know that was Vegeta's fear, being rejected especially in front of a lot of people.

He was speechless and by the way he was acting his father knew that he was right about Vegeta being rejected "Why don't you gather up as much courage as you can and go out there and get your woman". With his father's words of encouragement Vegeta got up out of his seat and went to go get his woman.

When Vegeta walked away from the table the boys thought that he was going to his room and he had enough excitement for one night but then they saw him going towards the dance floor and was puzzled.

Only King Vegeta knew what was going on and when Lea looked at her son she quickly caught on as well and was so happy that Vegeta decided to dance with Bulma. When Vegeta got to the dance floor he spotted Bulma with Tyler preparing to dance again so he started walking towards them.

Bulma saw Vegeta coming towards them and was wondering what was wrong but at the same time happy that he was going to do what she thinks he was going to do and that was dance with her.

When Vegeta was standing right in their faces Tyler quickly bowed to show respect to the prince of sayins but Bulma just stood there shocked looking Vegeta right in his black orbs and tried to read his every thought.

"Surprised to see me woman" Vegeta said as he took her hand and that made her blush. Tyler looked at the both of them confused. Vegeta then started to stare at him with a death glare. "Beat it before I blast you into oblivion" was all he said to Tyler before leading Bulma out to dance.

Kakarot was picking his teeth and minding his business until he saw a sight that he thought he would never see in his whole entire life so he decided to tell Turles who was right beside him stuffing ice-cream in his mouth.

"Hey Turles" "What" "Look, Vegeta's dancing!! When Kakarot said that Turles spit out his ice-cream so fast that you might have thought that it tasted bad. "You have to be joking" "No I'm not, look for your self" So Kakarot pointed to the spot where Vegeta was dancing with Bulma and couldn't believe that Kakarot was actually telling him the truth so Turles told the other guys and when they first heard it they couldn't believe it either until they saw it with their own eyes and all of them were shocked and soon the girls caught on to what the boys were staring at and stopped their conversations just to look at them dance.

They looked like they were already married; they were such a lovely couple having a romantic evening. Turles being a bully decided to give a special shout out to Vegeta but when he turned around they were gone. "Hey, where did Vegeta and that girl go? "Their gone? I didn't even notice" said a clueless Dr. Briefs.

We just turned our heads for a second and next thing we know they're not here" Bardock said trying to put the pieces together. "Oh well" Kakarot said as he started to stuff his face with some more food.

"Kakarot's right, I'm sure that where ever they are they are fine" King Vegeta said trying to calm them down. Lea also noticed that they were gone but when she looked at King Vegeta she noticed that he already knew and he gave her an assuring look that they were alright and so they got back to doing what they were doing.


	9. Romantic Evenings

Chapter 9 – Romantic Evenings

"Where are we Vegeta? Bulma asked looking around the beautiful place that they were in.

"This is the royal garden; I use to always play here when I was a child" "Oh, so why did you bring me here? "You looked bothered and I just wanted to get away from the noise" Vegeta said sitting on a bench that was in the garden and folding his arms.

"All of these flowers look so pretty and smell so nice" "My mother loves flowers and that's why you can find every flower that is on Vegeta-sei here" Vegeta said while watching Bulma look at and smell every one of the flowers. "She's the most beautiful flower in the garden right now" Vegeta thought to himself.

All of the sudden Vegeta got up and walked to a small dark corner and picked something. Bulma was looking at him wondering what he was doing until he turned around with the most beautiful flower she ever saw in her life. "This is the rarest and the most beautiful flower on Vegeta-sei" Vegeta said while putting it in the left side of Bulma's hair.

When Vegeta did that Bulma couldn't help but to blush because she felt special. Then Vegeta looked at Bulma and rubbed her cheek with his smooth white glove and pulled her lips close to his and started to kiss her very passionately.

Bulma couldn't help but to kiss back as she put her arms around Vegeta's neck and Vegeta threw his arms around her waist. As they kissed Bulma felt like this was meant to happen because it felt so good.

Vegeta felt the same way until this little voice popped inside of his head. "What are you doing you fool, your letting your emotions get the better of you, your getting weak, you are the prince of all sayins, you cannot let this woman get the better of you".

After the voice finished talking to Vegeta he finally thought about it and realized that he was letting his emotions get the better of him so he broke the kiss and started to walk away.

Bulma however was trying to figure out what happened to that romantic moment just now. "Hey Vegeta, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? When Vegeta looked back he saw her standing there puzzled as ever and it kinda looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry woman but I just made a terrible mistake kissing you because as the prince of all sayins having emotions for someone is the last thing on my mind so don't take that kiss seriously" Vegeta said as he started to walk away leaving Bulma standing there.

Before he left the garden he paused "Hey woman! Bulma hurried and looked at him hoping that he would come back but instead Vegeta's face turned to stone and his eyes once again turned into cold black pits.

"Don't ever expect any kind of emotion from me again and if you tell anyone about that kiss I swear that I will kill you personally".

When those words hit her, her heart stopped and tears started to fall down the sides of her cheeks as Vegeta turned the corner. She was alone in this romantic place with no one to share her feelings with until she saw Vegeta come back around the corner and she immediately wiped the tears off of her face so Vegeta wouldn't see her cry.

"Come on woman, I'll walk you to your room" he said crossing his arms and waiting by the garden entrance. Bulma just held her head high and walked right past Vegeta like he wasn't even there.

"No thank you, I'll find my own room" she said in a very mad tone stomping down the hall. "Whatever" Vegeta said walking the other way but he had to look back at Bulma for just one more time that night.

"She's so sexy, I want her so bad but my pride won't let me and I wouldn't want to put her in harms way with this Icejin war at hand, I just hope that she understands" Vegeta said to himself as he blasted down the hall.

Back at the Banquet

"Wow, she looked at me" Kakarot said trying to not show how happy he was because Chichi was so cute especially when she eats and he really wanted to take her some place and tell her how he feels about her or just give her a hug.

From the other end of the table Chichi could see Kakarot peek at her and was getting as happy as he was about her.

"Excuse me Queen Lea but I'm ready to go back to my room" Chichi said interrupting Lea, Mameko, and Bunny's conversation. "Oh, ok then I'll call Kakarot so he can escort you back to your room" Mameko said while Chichi was waiting.

"Kakarot! Kakarot looked up from his plate and saw that his mother was calling him so he hurried to the other end of the table "Yes mother" Kakarot said cheerfully. "Can you please walk Chichi back to her room?

"Ok and besides I was getting ready to go too so right after I take Chichi to her room I'm going to mine so good-night mother" Kakarot said as he softly kissed his mother on the cheek and took Chichi's arm in his and exited the ballroom.

"I wish all of the boys were like Kakarot" said Lea with a disappointed look on her face. "Remember Lea, if it wasn't for Kakarot falling on his head when he was a baby he wouldn't be such a gentleman either" Mameko said reminding her of that memory.

Chichi and Kakarot walked quietly next to each other until Chichi started to talk. "So, what do you wanna do? Kakarot looked at her confused "I thought that you were tired"

Chichi started to giggle " I just said that so we could get away from everyone else" Kakarot finally caught on to what Chichi was saying "So, what do you wanna do? Chichi asked again.

"Kakarot finally thought of something and without warning he picked Chichi up and flew out of an opened window. "Where are we going? Chichi said while hugging Kakarot tightly around the neck hoping that he wouldn't drop her.

"To my favorite spot to be when I'm mad or sad or when I just want to relax" Kakarot said looking at an excited Chichi. When they got there Chichi realized that they were on some kind of hill with one big tree and cherry blossoms falling from it and when she looked at the sky she could see the stars and the two beautiful moons of Vegeta-sei.

"It's all so beautiful" Chichi said still staring at the sky. "Now you know why I like coming here" Kakarot said looking at the stars reflect off of Chichi's eyes. Then he sat down on the soft grass and leaned his back against the tree and looked at the sky with her.

"How often do you come here? Chichi said sitting down beside Kakarot. "All the time, I just can't stay away from this place and I was waiting to find someone to share this place with and I found you" Kakarot said making Chichi look at him surprisingly.

"But your just meeting me, how can a person that you just meet be so special? "I guess because the first time I looked at you I got this feeling that I never had before and it makes me so happy" Kakarot said with a very bright smile. Chichi just looked at Kakarot and smiled at him "Your very sweet Kakarot" Chichi said while moving closer to Kakarot and leaning on his shoulder. Then Kakarot put his arm around her waist and they looked at the sky together.

All of the sudden a cherry blossom fell right on Kakarot's head so he took it off and gave it to Chichi. Chichi smiled softly as she stared at the flower and then Kakarot. Next thing they knew they couldn't stop staring at each other and then Kakarot softly put his hand on Chichi's cheek and started to stroke it.

"Chichi? Kakarot said kindly "Yes? Chichi said not taking her eyes off of Kakarot. "Can I kiss you? Kakarot asked looking at how happy Chichi was. Chichi sweetly giggled "Of coarse you can".

When Chichi allowed him to he started to softly kiss her and since this was such a romantic moment Chichi decided to kiss him back. When they're little kiss ended Chichi continued to lay on Kakarot's shoulder and started to snuggle up next to him "I don't want this to ever end" she said closing her eyes and holding on to her special flower that Kakarot gave to her.

"Me neither" Kakarot said as he wrapped his arms around her and continued to look at the beautiful night sky.

Mina couldn't stop looking at Broly because he was so cute, kind, and strong and she wished that he was all hers.

"Um….excuse me Queen Lea but I was wondering if I can walk the halls a little bit to stretch" Mina said kindly. "Of coarse you can" Lea said in a sweet tone. When Lea granted Mina permission she got up and left the room and started walking to exercise her legs a little.

From the other side of the table Broly saw Mina walk out of the room so he wanted to join her without anyone knowing. "Um….King Vegeta? Can I leave to go and train now? Broly said in a pleading tone. "Alright, you can go now" King Vegeta said dismissing him from the table.

About 15 minutes later

"Where am I? Mina said walking down a dark hall and she was very scared. "You really shouldn't be here" a mysterious voice said making Mina jump with fright.

"Relax it's just me" Broly said stepping out of the darkness. "Oh…what are you doing here Broly? Mina said as her cheeks started to turn red as he looked at her. "Actually I was going to train when I saw you turning down this hall and I started to wonder where you were going.

"I was just stretching that's all" Mina said looking at Broly who started to get closer to her. "Broly? What are you doing? Mina said scared that Broly was going to hurt her so she started to move back.

When her back was against the wall and she couldn't move any further she closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't hurt her. She could tell that he was right in front of her because she could feel his breath on her neck so she struggled to keep her eyes closed.

"I would never hurt you" Broly whispered in Mina's ear making her open her eyes and look him in his as he continued to talk "And if anyone else even think about hurting you they will surly die because I will protect you Mina, so don't be afraid" Broly whispered softly in her ear as he started to wrap his arms around her waist and gently put his lips up against her.

This moment made Mina want to melt in Broly's arms as she kissed him back. When they finished they just looked at each other. "I….better go now, Queen Lea might be getting worried about me" Mina said walking back the way she came from

"Or you could come with me to the top of the castle" Broly said making Mina look back at him and wonder what could be at the top of the castle. "Um….ok" Mina said so Broly flew her to the top of the castle where they stayed for the rest of the evening.

Serena was sitting back in her chair just minding her business when she looked over at Jasmine and saw that something else was on her mind so she decided to get up and sit next to her. Jasmine was once again snapped out of daydreaming when Serena came over to talk to her.

"So what are you thinking about? Serena asked curiously. "Nothing" Jasmine said with a nervous look. "I'll tell you what, if u tell me what's on your mind then I'll tell you what's on mine" Serena said trying to bargain with Jasmine.

Jasmine could see the curiosity in Serena's eyes so she just gave in and told Serena what was on her mind. I'm thinking about Raditz "Jasmine said as she started to look down the table at Raditz. "Well I'm thinking about Turles" Serena said with a bright smile. "I know what would be best for you" Serena said getting Jasmine's attention. "Let's go get some fresh air" Serena said getting up from the table with Jasmine with her and together they walked out of the ballroom.

Turles and Raditz were too busy talking to each other to notice that Jasmine and Serena were gone until they started to talk about them. "So brother when you first meant this girl Jasmine alls you do is stare at her, why is that? Turles said with a curious smile on his face.

"What else can I do? If any of us try something dirty with any of them then were all in trouble" Raditz said in a low voice. "Well who said that Father, Mothers and the others had to know? Turles said in a sneaky tone. "So what are we going to do Turles, whisper in their ear that we want to do them and expect them to just get up and come with us? I don't think so" Raditz said crossing his arms.

"Well if you were paying attention you would have noticed that they've been gone for the past 7 minutes" Turles said pointing down the other end of the table. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go" Raditz said confusing Turles for a minute as they darted out of the ballroom.

When they got out they saw Jasmine and Serena standing on a balcony at the other end of the hall so they decided to sneak up on them and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So why is it that every time Raditz stare you your face lights up red" Serena said as Jasmine closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall. "Because I really like Raditz and I'm hoping that he likes me too and I just get so happy inside when he looks at me because he's so cute "Jasmine said as she looked up at one of the moons.

"What about you? Why do you like Turles? "Serena just kept looking at the ground as she talked. " He's funny to me and every time I see him playing one of those games of his and he look all concentrated on it he looks cute at the same time, but I don't think he ever noticed me looking at him" Serena said with a light giggle.

On the other side of the balcony Turles and Raditz heard every word they said and was waiting and listening to see if they had more to say about them before they appeared

Serena sat on the ledge of the balcony. "I wonder if the guys feel the same way about us" "They probably do but they're just trying to hide it" Jasmine said walking over to Serena.

"I don't understand why you would want to hide your feelings for someone" Serena said balling up two fists and leaning back. "Serena please be careful" Jasmine said worried that Serena might fall.

"Aren't I always careful" Serena said leaning back even more making Jasmine even more scared "Serena please stop that, for me" Jasmine said pleading with her. "Ok Jasmine your such a worried wart Serena said lifting herself back up but lost her balance and started to fall.

"JASMINE!! Jasmine quickly turned around and grabbed her hand before she fell out of her reach. "Hang on Serena, I'm going to pull you back up" Jasmine said struggling to pull her back up.

"Jasmine I'm slipping" Serena said trying to hold on as tight as possible. "Just hang on to me Jasmine said standing on her tip toes trying with all her might to pull Serena back up(They were 5 stories high)but the weight was too much for her and she started going over the balcony too. "AHHH!! Jasmine screamed as she and Serena started to fall

Raditz and Turles were daydreaming until they heard Jasmines scream and realized that they had fallen over the balcony and hurried to rescue them. Jasmine and Serena shut their eyes as tightly as possible to get ready for the impact they were going to feel when they hit the ground.

All of the sudden they noticed that they never hit the ground but was caught by someone. "You two should be more careful Turles said making Raditz laugh and the two girls open their eyes. "What took you so long" Serena said as Turles let her out of his hands.

"We just wanted to see if you could save yourselves first" Raditz said with a smirk on his face while letting Jasmine down. Serena and Jasmine just stared at them.

Raditz and Turles were wondering why the hell they were just staring at them until they threw themselves in their arms and started to kiss them. When the kiss that seemed like forever to Turles and Raditz ended they went blank for a second until they heard the girls calling them and quickly snapped out of it.

"Are you two coming or not" Serena said as her and Jasmine turned the corner. "Hey! Wait for us Turles said as he and Raditz ran to join the girls and they hung out for the rest of the evening.


	10. Alone

Chapter 10 – Alone

After the girls and boys left the banquet and had a little fun without the grown-ups knowing they all went to bed with smiles on their faces…….except for Bulma and Vegeta.

Next Morning

"I had such a great time with Kakarot last night" Chichi said to the other girls who were sitting around in Bulma's room.

"I got an idea! Serena said making the other girls curious. "Why don't we tell each other about our romantic evenings"? All the girls agreed to do it because they thought that it might be fun. "Ok o.k. me first Chichi said raising her hand and all of the girls got quiet.

"When me and Kakarot left the banquet he took me to his favorite place to be which was a hill with one tree on it and it grew cherry blossoms and we sat down and looked at the stars and then we stared each other right in the face and kissed" Chichi said remembering a night that she will never forget.

"That's so beautiful Chi" Jasmine said sounding very happy for her younger sister "Ok now Mina's turn" Chichi said pointing to Mina.

"Ok then, when I left the banquet I only intended to stay out for a minute because I was stretching my legs but when I went to go back to the ballroom I lost my way and ended up in some kind of dark hall and I was scared until I heard a voice telling me that I shouldn't be there and it scared me half to death and that's when Broly stepped out of a dark corner and he said that he won't let anyone hurt me and he hugged me and we kissed and he took me to the top of the castle where the night sky was so beautiful". "Wow Mina, I know you had a great time" Serena said making Mina blush.

"Ok o.k. now it's mine and Serena's turn" Jasmine said with a big grin on her face. So without hesitation Serena started telling the first part. "Me and Jasmine left the banquet and went on to the big balcony at the end of the hall and we were talking about how much we like Raditz and Turles and if the feel the same way about us and that's when I sat on the edge of the balcony". After Serena paused Jasmine knew that it was her turn. "That's when I was pleading with Serena to get off the balcony and when she went to get off she lost her balance and fell but before she fell too far I hurried and grabbed her hand trying to pull her back up but couldn't and I went over too. Jasmine had Mina and Chichi excited about what happened. "And then when we almost hit the ground out if nowhere Turles and Raditz caught us and that's when we kissed them and we went to the court yard and all four of us just laid on the soft green grass and enjoyed the quietness and looked at the sky.

Mina and Chichi sighed "That sounded so romantic" Mina said leaning on Chichi. "I guess we all had a romantic time last night Chichi said and Serena, Mina, and Jasmine started to giggle.

"Ok now it's your turn Bulma" Serena said as they all turned their attention to Bulma. Bulma didn't even know what was going on. She was too busy thinking about her night with the rude, arrogant, Prince Vegeta and getting mad as hell about it.

The other girls just looked at Bulma and knew that she was deep in thought when Chichi couldn't stand looking at her think about something and finally snapped Bulma out of her daze.

When Bulma snapped back into reality she saw the girls looking at her puzzled as ever. "What are you looking at? Bulma said trying to get an answer. "Do you even know what's going on right now? Chichi said staring at Bulma. She just gave them this confused look and shrugged her shoulders. "Well let me remind you" Chichi said clearing her throat before she began.

"We were talking about our romantic evenings with the boys last night and now it's your turn to tell us what you did with the Prince Vegeta". Bulma just stared at them because she didn't want them to know about her not so romantic evening so she decided to lie. "I went to my room and fell right to sleep last night" Bulma said hoping that her lie would work.

"Was Vegeta with you because we saw him leave the banquet with you" Serena said as the other girls started to giggle.

Bulma didn't know what to say so the other girls started pressuring her to tell them what happened with her and Vegeta and she was just about to tell them but then her room doors came open and Lea, Mameko, and Bunny stepped in. "Hello girls" The three women said.

The girls just waved back and smiled. "we have an important matter that we must discuses" Lea said making the girls sit up straight. "What's wrong? Mina asked hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

"Me, King Vegeta, and the rest of us adults have to go to a council meeting in another city and we will remain there for two weeks and we were going to leave the boys in charge so if you need anything just ask them" Lea said looking at the girls face like they just saw something extremely horrible.

"Why them? And even if we do tell them that we need something they won't help us because their rude" Bulma said crossing her arms. "Don't worry dear, King Vegeta and Bardock already told the boys what they must do" Bunny said trying to calm Bulma down. "And if they don't' then they will surly be punished" Mameko said as all three women got up to leave the room.

"We will be leaving tomorrow and we want you girls to be there to see us off ok? Lea said looking at the sad looking girls. The girls just nodded their heads and Lea walked out of the room as the doors closed behind her. When the doors were completely shut the girls were completely silent.

When they didn't hear anymore foot steps the jumped up and started to celebrate because with the grown ups going away for two weeks that's how much time they could spend with the boys. The only one who didn't jump up was Bulma. Instead of being happy she was cursing the day she meant Vegeta. "This is going to be the longest two weeks ever" Bulma thought to herself as she put her face in a pillow and prepared for the worst.

Early the Next Morning

"Ok children I want all of you to be good and get along while were away Lea said. The boys and the girls wouldn't even stare at each other for a second and that's when Lea began to worry. King Vegeta could see the worry in his wife's eyes and decided to ease her worries by saying something. I guarantee you that all of them will get along and there will be no problems "King Vegeta paused and walked around the boys "Or else" he said finishing his sentence and walking back over to the others. "I'm sure that the girls won't give the boys any problems at all" Mameko said looking at the girls as they gave her warm smiles of assurance. "We better get going Nappa said as he got in the Limo. The rest of them followed.

"Bye bye children and no quarreling amongst each other" Bunny said as their limo drove off to the airport. The boys and the girls just stared until they were out of sight. "Finally" Bulma said stretching her arms.

"Who's up for a game of tag? Serena screamed. The boys just stared at them wondering what they were talking about. "I am" Bulma said hitting Serena in the back of her head "And your it". Then Bulma started running back towards the castle. Serena was still rubbing the back of her head while the other three started laughing and teasing her and running too.

"You can't run forever" Serena said darting after them. "This is going to be a long two weeks" Kakarot said rubbing both of his hands together as they slowly walked back into the castle while planning what they were going to do with the girls tonight now that the grown ups are out of sight and they have them all to their selves.

"This is the first time I'm actually happy that their gone" Turles said with the others agreeing with him. Vegeta however preferred to keep his feelings secret but he too was planning what to do with the blue haired girl tonight now that they were alone.


	11. Week 1

Chapter 11 – Week 1

Later that day

"Ok, the day is just beginning and the adults are gone so what do we do? Chichi said as they all sat in Bulma's living room. "Why don't we have a sleep over? Serena suggested. "That sounds like a great idea but what do we do until night fall? Mina said slouching across a pillow. "Why don't we mess with the boys? Chichi said with an evil smile plated on her face. The other girls looked at her and then started to think about it. "Why not? It might be fun" Bulma said as she put on the same evil smile as Chichi. "Ok but how are we supposed to mess with them? Jasmine said thinking of a way. Just then Serena lifted her head "I know" "The boys like us right? The girls nodded "So we'll just tease them by putting on something extra sexy that will make them drool". "But the boys will never admit that they like us in front of each other" Mina said putting her head back on the pillow. "Exactly! They don't want to admit it in front of each other and that's why we're going to tease them and they won't be able to help themselves" Bulma said explaining Chichi's point about teasing the boys. "Well then I think we should get ready and meet in the main hall" Jasmine said and they all rushed off to their rooms to get ready to have some fun.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Man! If I stuff my face with another peace of food I just might burst" Kakarot said with the look of satisfaction. "You will burst if you keep eating like this Kakarot" Turles said with a smirk on his face. "Why do you keep messing with me?! Kakarot said standing in front of Turles. "Because I can! Turles shouted back. Soon they were growling at each other and the others were just sitting back watching another one of Turles and Kakarot's fights. "Well what do we do now? Raditz said looking very bored. Kakarot turned away from Turles for a second "We could eat or train" and then turned right back around. "We just came back from training and we just ate" Raditz said putting Kakarot's suggestions to rest. Turles finally sat back down and leaned back in his chair. Kakarot sat down as well and they all started to think of what to do with their spare time.

The girls saw each other as they all ran up the main hall to meet each other. Bulma had on a light blue tube top with dark blue apple bottom jeans. Chichi had on black short cut shorts with a thin tight red long sleeve shirt with crinkly ends. Serena had on tight white capri's that went to he knees and a tight white sleeveless shirt. Jasmine had on a black short sleeve shirt with light blue bell bottom jeans. Mina had on a light purple sleeveless dress that reached to her knees. When they saw each other they all were complementing on the way they looked and then they learned that the boys were in the kitchen so they decided to get a snack and off to the kitchen they went.

When they got to the kitchen door they saw the boys just sitting there eating so they stayed outside for a minute to think of a plan. "Ok so what do we do when we get in there? Chichi said peeking at the boys. "Ok listen up" Bulma grabbed the girl's attention. "We're going to walk in there all casual to the other counter and pull out the chocolate covered strawberries and the Villella, Chocolate, and Strawberry ice cream out of the fridge, grab some spoons and start eating and talking about anything". After Bulma told the girls her plan they all agreed to it and then started to walk in.

The boys looked up to see who was coming and saw the girls. When they came in they were laughing about something but the boys didn't seem to care. They were too busy looking at how they were dressed and the way their clothes fitted them. They walked straight over to the other counter and pulled out stuff and started to eat and talk. "Do they even know that we're here? Turles said mad that they didn't pay them any attention. "Who cares" Kakarot said dreamily looking Chichi up and down. The boys continued to just stare at the girls.

"Wow! They're just starring at us" Serena whispered to the others. "Should we say something? Jasmine wondered. "No, just let them stare at us because this means that they really do like us" Chichi said eating another scope of ice cream. Bulma was just quiet through the whole conversation as she felt Vegeta's eyes burning holes through the back of her head. Mina looked over at Bulma and knew that she was deep in her thoughts again and decided to talk to her.

"Do they really think that they can get us to like them" Raditz said with an evil smirk on his face. "So that's what their doing huh, well I think it's time we teach them a thing or two" Broly said picking up one of the grapes that they were eating and throwing it at the girls hitting Chichi in the head. Then they quickly turned around and acted like they didn't do anything while Chichi was steaming.

The girls looked at Chichi and could tell by her face expression that she was mad as hell. "Are you all right Chichi? Jasmine said concerned about her while the other girls kept starring at her. Chichi didn't say a word and just got up from the table and marched straight over to the boys.

The boys were too busy snickering to notice that Chichi was coming and she punched Kakarot as hard as she could in the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Kakarot shouted at Chichi making her hit him again. "Which one of you bitches threw that at me! Chichi said full of anger. The boys just stared at her like she was crazy. "Threw what? We don't know what you're talking about" Kakarot said still rubbing his head. "Maybe this will refresh your memory" Bulma said throwing the grape back at the boys. "I never saw girls act like this before" Turles said wondering if all girls act like this. "Well that's because were not the type of girls that will just sit around and let you boss us around, we will fight back! Serena said getting up and standing next to Bulma and Chichi. "Just try and fight back only to get yourselves killed" Vegeta smirked eating a grape. "OH YEAH?! Bulma said jumping at Vegeta ready to punch him in the face but was grabbed by Mina while Jasmine grabbed Serena and Chichi. "Bulma, Serena, Chichi, as hard as it is to admit it you can't beat them" Mina said struggling to hold Bulma back. Bulma just starred into Vegeta's eye's and knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him but was snapped out of it by Mina's voice. "Please, don't go getting yourselves killed" Jasmine pleaded with the other two. After Mina and Jasmine talked some sense into them they stopped trying to attack the boys because they knew that they couldn't win, they just wanted to show the boys that they were fearless. "Fine, Whatever" Bulma said as she started to walk away. The other girls followed her as they went to sit back down and mind their own business. Just then another grape came flying their way. "YOU GUYS ARE REALLY TRYING ME PACIENTCE!! Bulma Shouted as she looked at the boys and they were just laughing at her. She turned back around and then another grape was thrown. "Mina, I tried "Bulma said as she got up from the table and ran towards Vegeta. "BULMA NOOO!! Mina shouted making Bulma stop right in front of Vegeta. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INTERUPTING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF!! Bulma shouted at Mina. Mina just starred at Bulma and started to tear and then ran out of the kitchen. Bulma then realized what she had done. "MINA WAIT! She said as she ran after Mina. "I think you guys have gone too far" Serena said as She, Chichi, and Jasmine ran after the other two girls.

The boys just starred the way that the girls ran. "We probably did go a little too far guys" Kakarot said feeling sorry for them. "Oh shut up Kakarot, and why do you feel sorry for them anyway? Turles said looking at his brother. "Well when you think about it, we started to mess with them and we had no right to…..maybe it would have been best if we just left them alone". "Sometimes you can be too nice Kakarot, were sayins, it's our job to mess with a weaker species" Raditz said to his youngest brother. "I know that but do you mess with ones that you like? Kakarot had the boys thinking until he made a loud outburst "I WANT MY CHICHI! They just starred at Kakarot as he admitted that he liked Chichi right in front of their faces. But the others kept their feelings inside of them and each of them felt sorry for what they did secretly, especially Vegeta because he was the one that threw the other two grapes at Bulma making her mad because he wanted to see her mad because she looked cute to him when she's mad but he didn't know that he got her mad enough to scream at her older sister who's feelings were easily hurt and he even started to regret doing it.

"Mina Wait!! Bulma called out to her still chasing her down hallways until she finally stopped running which made Bulma pause too and the other girls were still far behind them. Bulma just looked at Mina standing there still crying and she started to walk slowly towards her. "Mina, I'm really sorry for screaming at you….it was wrong and I promise I'll never do it again". She finally reached Mina and touched her shoulder "Will you forgive me? Mina started to think and realized it wasn't really Bulma's fault and that she was just upset because the boys kept picking with them and she was just standing her ground so without any more hesitation she turned around and looked at Bulma's pleading eyes and put on a soft sweet smile "Of course I forgive you". Bulma then hugged Mina to show her that she really did care about her and she appreciates Mina caring about her. Mina couldn't help but to hug Bulma back because she was her little sister after all. Then Mina broke the hug and looked at Bulma "But you must promise me that you will try your best not to fight with the boys". Bulma just looked at Mina and saw that she really wanted her not to fight because she was scared that one of the boys might hurt or even kill her "Ok I'll try my best not to fight with them" "You promise? Mina said very excited. Bulma looked at the very happy smile Mina put on when she asked her that and thought to herself that she would never want to hurt Mina's feelings or anything "I promise". Mina hugged Bulma tightly because she has been trying to get Bulma to promise her that she won't fight for years and finally she got her to say that she promised. Bulma knew that when she promised Mina that she wouldn't fight she has to keep that promise or else Mina might never want to speak to her again so she was going to try with all her might not to fight around Mina.

When the other girls finally caught up to Mina and Bulma they were kind of puzzled because just minutes ago Mina was mad at Bulma and she was crying and the next they're hugging each other.

"Ok, what just happened here? Chichi said scratching her head. "I think Bulma apologized and Mina forgave her" Jasmine said happy that Mina wasn't mad at Bulma anymore. The three of them were just standing there not disturbing Bulma and Mina's sisterly bond until Bulma finally saw them right there. "Hey, we didn't notice you standing there". " Well if you must know" Chichi started " We didn't want to interrupt that little moment of sisterly bonding that you two were having" Jasmine said finishing for Chichi. "So if everyone feels better then lets make preparations for the sleepover tonight" Serena suggested and they all headed back to Bulma's quarters to talk about it.

Meanwhile at the council

"We must do something to intercept the Icejins before they get too close to attack Vegeta-sei" One of the council members said. "We can't just rush into battle with them without thinking of a plan" Bardock said trying to reason with the other council members. Suddenly all of the council members tried to talk at once and give King Vegeta their suggestions and the whole room got noisy. King Vegeta put up his hand and the whole room went dead silent in an instant. "I know we must do something before the Icejins attack and that is why we are working with Dr.Briefs and today he is going to show some of his inventions to us that will help us to fight the Icejins, so without further delay Dr.Briefs could you please explain some of you're inventions to us". As King Vegeta finished speaking and sat back down at the head of the council table with Queen Lea at his right, Dr. Briefs who was at his left stood up to explain some of his inventions.

"First there is the scouter which goes over your eye and it reads ki levels so you can tell how strong the enemy is". Mrs.Briefs was in the front helping her husband by putting on his products and showing the others how it works. "Then there's the newly designed ki armor that has more durability and can take more damage and if you look on the armor you will notice two buttons on it". "The green button is to activate a powerful shield that can protect you from ki blasts that the enemy will throw at you and it will last as long as it doesn't take any severe damage which will cause it to disappear leaving you unprotected". "The red button enhances your speed, power , and attacks by 100X but you shouldn't use it unless you really have to because it will drain your energy very fast and it could even kill you if your not strong enough to handle the power that it will give you".

Well I think that's enough for today, we will continue this tomorrow" King Vegeta said getting up from the table and leaving the room with Lea and the others behind him.

Back at the castle

"Yay! It's slumber party time! Serena said as she hopped around Bulma's room in only panties and a bra like all the other girls. They were having a great time eating popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries and talking about stuff with only panties and bras on.

"Well it's night so I'm going to bed" Raditz said as they stopped walking the halls and started to go to their rooms until Kakarot stopped them. "Do you hear that? Kakarot said trying to find out what the noise was. "It sounds like those girls are laughing and its coming from that room" Turles said pointing straight at Bulma's room. "Well now let's just see what they're up to" Raditz said as he raced over to peek inside the room and his two brothers were right behind him. Then Vegeta and Broly started to grow curious as well so they decided to stick around and see what they were doing too.

When they peeked in the door hey almost drooled because of what they saw. The girls in only their panties and bras. "Whoa! Kakarot said not wanting to stop starring at Chichi's almost necked body and him being on the top of the boys little column he had a good view. The other boys were just as amazed as Kakarot and didn't want to stop starring until they felt a weight that knocked them all to the floor. The weight was Kakarot going in a daze and not keeping his balance. "What the hell were you doing! Raditz yelled as they all got up and faced Kakarot ready to pound on him for messing up their little daydreams.

From inside the girls could hear screaming outside the door so Bulma and Chichi went to investigate. When they reached the door they peeked out and saw the boys and it seemed that they all were yelling at Kakarot for some reason and then they listened a little more to what the boys were mad about and they can't believe what they heard so they told the other girls what the boys were doing and that's when they thought to invite the boys to their little slumber party so they got in front of the door in sexy innocent poses as Chichi and Bulma opened the doors wider and the boys didn't noticed them starring at them at first until they saw Kakarot start to drool again and that's when they saw them. "Gosh guys, you could have asked to come to the sleepover" Bulma said as the girls started to giggle and walk away from the door. The boys just starred and didn't know what to say. "Are you coming or not? "Because if your not then you can close the door back" Serena said looking back down at a comic.

The boys starred at each other because they were thinking the same thing and they went in and shut the door. "You guys are just in time" Bulma said sitting down on the floor. "For what? Turles asked very curious. "We were just about to play a little game and since you guys are here we could make the game more fun" Serena said putting down her magazine. "What game? Raditz said looking at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled back at him and decided to answer his question "Hide and seek". The boys looked puzzled. "In case you don't know what that is the whole objective of the game is for one or a team of people to be the seekers and who ever isn't the seekers have to hide and the seekers have to seek them out" Bulma said putting it in easy terms for the boys to understand. "And you guys are the seekers and we have to hide" Mina said standing beside Bulma. "Why do we have to be the seekers? Kakarot complained. "Because that's how the game goes" Serena smiled at them. "This will be easy" Broly said smirking. "Guys, you can't use your super sayin senses to track us down because that's cheating" Bulma said. "What! That's not fair! Kakarot complained once again. Then Chichi walked over to Kakarot "Don't worry Kakarot, it will be fun". "What the hell do we get out of this" Vegeta said looking straight at Bulma. "First of all we're playing with the lights off so it will be a little bit harder for you to find us and if you do find us you get to do anything you want with us" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. "Wait a minute! If we find you then we get to have you? Kakarot said trying to get the facts straight. "Yeah Kakarot you get to have us but that's only if you find us and before you start to seek us you have to give us a head start and count to 10 slowly to give us enough time to hide. "And before you guys run out of the door we're hiding somewhere within the room, so basically the door is a boundary we can't go across or we're cheating" Bulma added. "Whatever, lets just start the damn game already" Vegeta said very impatiently as he took off his armor and blue spandex shirt and laid them in the corner. The other guys followed him as Bulma went to the light switch and everyone got ready. The room grew pitch black and they could hear Bulma's voice saying" Ready……..GO!


End file.
